


Untitled

by Picjanne



Series: Untitled Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John utiliza el sentido común para resolver el problema, M/M, Sherlock tiene problemas para encontrar su ropa, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picjanne/pseuds/Picjanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock se pone lo primero que encuentra no importa si es de John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9545) by Areyoutryingtodeduceme. 



> He estado traduciendo algunos flclets de esta autora cuando me he percatado de que varios son secuelas de otros, así que he decidido publicar cada uno de forma individual pero en una misma serie. Como tal, esta es la primera parte.
> 
> Esta es una traducción del ficlet escrito por **areyoutryingtodeduceme** inspirado en [este](http://areyoutryingtodeduceme.tumblr.com/post/16386609235/the-first-time-john-sees-sherlock-wearing-one-of) fanart original de la misma autora. Si desean saber más de ella, pueden seguir y también ver los trabajos que tiene hecho y que no he traducido.
> 
> Mis agradecimientos a Cara por permitirme traducir sus fics al español.

La primera vez que John ve a Sherlock usando uno de sus suéteres por el apartamento, se queda callado al respecto. Culpa a la atención de Sherlock por estar muy enfocada en la red de mapas y notas actualmente clavadas a los gabinetes de la cocina, tal vez tomó lo primero que encontró en su pequeño cuarto de lavado. Así que no dice nada sobre eso y es una pequeña sorpresa encontrar el suéter cuidadosamente doblado en su cama tres días después. Trata de no pensar por qué atrae el suéter a su rostro y le es decepcionante encontrar que Sherlock le ha hecho el favor de lavarlo, dejando ningún rastro de su propia esencia.

La siguiente vez que John atrapa a Sherlock con una de sus camisas está vagando en la cocina para comenzar a preparar el té. No es de extrañar que Sherlock se encuentre inclinado sobre el microscopio en la mesa de la cocina, pero el botón suelto colgando fuera de su sitio está completamente fuera de lugar. Sin estar seguro de que más hacer, John tira de la manga de la camisa y alza una ceja hacia él. Sherlock, por su parte, se queda con su atención en el espécimen que esta actualmente estudiando, salvo por una mano desdeñosa que sacude en la dirección de John. Es muy temprano para un riña todavía y es solo una cosa pequeña, así que solo rueda los ojos y enciende el hervidor. Mira la espalda de Sherlock mientras el agua calienta y se da cuenta de que la última vez que vio esa camisa estaba cuidadosamente colgada en su clóset. Su boca se abre para preguntarle que estaba haciendo revisando su ropa, pero decide que a pesar de que es un poco extraño, no es importante.

_Se está abriendo camino por mi guardarropa_ , John decide. _Solo que sin mi permiso_. ¿Un experimento? ¿Curiosidad? John ha preguntado algunas veces para ahora y Sherlock siempre solo se encoge de hombros a las preguntas o alegremente cambia el tema. Y realmente, la ropa siempre regresa limpia y en buenas condiciones y John no puede encontrar evidencia de manipulación de ningún tipo, solo que ahora su rostro se sonroja cada vez que se pone un suéter que ha visto a Sherlock usando.

Eventualmente John cae en cuenta de que no ha visto a Sherlock usando nada de su ropa fuera del apartamento, lo cual es probablemente lo mejor porque después la gente ciertamente hablará. Y comienza a pensar en Sherlock durmiendo en los suéteres que quedan solo un poco sueltos en él y de verdad necesita hablar con él acerca de esto.

Algunos días después de eso, Sherlock encuentra a John en su habitación, moviéndose a través de las filas ordenadas bajando las camisas de botones colgadas de su clóset. John ha estado ahí más de lo pretendido, dejando que sus manos pasen a los largo del fino algodón, cada camisa probablemente vale más que la mayoría de su guardarropa. Los ojos de Sherlock se mueven hacia la cama y mira que la camisa rayada, la única que no ha tomado, esta tendida sobre el edredón.

"Iba a sugerir que compartiéramos si eres tan insistente en usar mis cosas como pijamas cada noche de todas formas. Pero creo que estaría un poco nervioso de tratar siquiera de probarme cualquiera de tus cosas" Murmura John, sin siquiera darle la cara a Sherlock. En lugar de responder, Sherlock se va a parar detrás de John y pasa su brazo sobre él para descolgar una familiar camisa púrpura de su gancho.

"Creo que esta debería de quedarte" Mientras lo dice, Sherlock presiona la camisa contra el pecho de John, _y seguramente él puede sentir que tan rápido mi corazón está latiendo_ , piensa John antes de ladear su rostro hacia Sherlock.


End file.
